Two Truths and a Dare
by Son Munky
Summary: Lupin invites Snape to play a game of Truth and Dare with him and the other maraders.


Two Truths and a Dare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing Harry Potter besides merchandise I bought at the store. So there! *snuggles Snape figurine*  
  
A/N- I got this idea from during my sleep in the morning one day, and thought it was spiffing. Let's find what happens when Snape is invited to play truth or dare with the mauraders. Takes place when they were in school, about, oh, sixth year or so.   
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were quite bored. They decided to, on the way back to their common room from dinner in the great Hall, to play a rousing game of Truth or Dare. On the way, Remus happened to notice Snape wandering alone from the hall. Remus then made an excuse, and ran back to talk to Snape.   
"Oh, Hi Severus! How are you?" Remus greeted Snape enthusiastically. Snape looked at him and sneered.   
"Oh, it's the wolf. I'm just fine, not that it concerns you."   
"Some friends and I were going to play a game, and I was wondering if you'd like to play too?" Remus still was rather friendly. Snape stared.   
"No. Why'd I want to play with your friends?" Snape spat, though he couldn't help but grin slightly at the innuendo in the statement. Remus tugged at Snape's sleeve.   
"Come on, it'll be fun. Here, follow me, we're late already." Remus dragged Snape away for the Gryffindor common room, ignoring Snape's protests. The other Gryffindors looked at them strangely as they entered, wondering what a Slytherin was doing in there. James, Peter, and Sirius had already seized a spot with ample room for the game, and looked up at the newcomers. They were rather displeased.   
"Remus, why'd you bring THAT in here?" Sirius pointed disdainfully at Snape, and Snape scowled back at him. Remus looked upset.   
"I thought maybe we should let him in. He was alone, any way..."  
"Oh, look, I'm not wanted in here any way, I guess I better leave, good-bye--" Snape tried to escape, but Remus caught him and dragged him back.   
"Severus, of course you're wanted!" Remus tried to sound convincing, but the other's scowls showed their opinion. "Here, you can sit next to me..." Remus cleared a spot for Snape next to himself, but Sirius snorted, and scooted next to Remus.   
"No, he'd better sit between me and James, so we can keep an eye on him." Sirius said, eyeing Snape evilly. Snape sat, scowling and looking very uncomfortable.   
"Right. Then, who should start?" James looked around the group of five. No response. "Right, then I will." He turned towards Snape. "Truth, or dare?"  
Snape thought. A truth ... should he give a honest answer to what ever question they could ask him, or, should he go with a dare, and potentially do so thing so revolting he could regret it for the rest of his life?   
"Truth." Snape answered. James grinned evilly. Oh bloody hell... what's he to ask me now?? Snape thought sourly.   
James couldn't think of anything too interesting at the moment, so he just went with the basics. "Do you... have any strange fetishes?"   
Snape thought. Did he? No. "No." Snape said, curtly. James looked disappointed.   
"Now then, it's my turn, isn't it? Well, then let's see..." Snape scanned the group of four around him. Peter looked at him with terror, Sirius glared at him, James reminded him that you couldn't T/D the person who just did you, and Remus simply looked pleasant. Snape's eyes settled on Remus. "Truth or Dare, Remus, take your pick."  
"Both. I'll take one or two truths AND a dare." Remus promptly replied. Snape blinked. The others looked at Remus as if he had gone mad.   
"Ah, well then..." Snape thought, and quickly came up with a truly evil inquiry and dare indeed. "Do you have a crush on any one?"  
Remus nodded, turning pink. Snape grinned. "Well, then... Is it on someone in this circle? And if so, you must go straight over to them, kiss them -- nothing weak, mind you, and then sit with them as you like for the rest of the game."   
Snape didn't notice that Sirius was grinning oddly. James edged a little ways out from the circle, and Peter followed suit.   
Remus turned red, then got up. Sirius waited for him to stop at him, but no, Remus shot right past him and attacked Snape. Snape yelped in surprise, but was muffled as Remus kissed him as well as he could with Snape's struggling. Sirius looked crushed. James and Peter were astonished. Snape turned bright crimson, and tried to wrestle Remus off of him, yet to no avail. Remus wouldn't let Snape sit up, either, until he let him kiss him properly.   
Snape was startled as he mused that it was actually enjoyable. Remus thus snuggled with Snape in his lap, wrapping his arms around Snape, and nearly crushing the very breath from Snape's lungs.   
James decided that this was all very amusing, now that he was over the shock, and laughed. What a spot Snape put him self in! Peter laughed nervously along with him, but Sirius looked forlorn, then glared angrily at Snape.   
"You asked that on purpose!" Sirius growled, glaring at Snape. Snape glared back.   
"I did not! I thought that he liked you, really! I didn't expect this!" Snape snapped back. Sirius sneered.   
"I don't believe it!"   
"Deal with it, you jealous little prat!" Snape growled. Sirius reached for his wand. James stopped him.   
"Geez, you two, calm down! There's no need for the two of you to start ritually fighting over mating rights with Remus, really!" James said, making both the quarrelling boys turn red and quiet. Peter laughed. James smiled lopsidedly.   
"See, Remus has chosen, and so you two can't fight, right? Now, now, we'll have to find somewhere for you two to celebrate alone, right?"   
Snape grimaced. He opened his mouth to retort, but stopped himself. Truly, his first reaction to what James said was elation. Snape looked down at Remus, who snuggled closer to Snape. Snape tentatively placed his arms around Remus, as if to keep him his, and away from Sirius.   
"Greasy little git..." Sirius muttered to himself. Snape's eyes narrowed.   
"What was that?" Snape asked, icily. Sirius poked his tongue at him.  
"Nothing. Any way, it's Remus's turn." Sirius said, just as cold. They continued to glare at each other until Remus shifted, and kicked Sirius.   
"Hey, Remus--"   
"Stop fighting, really..." Remus reproached. He looked around then, scanning for a victim. "Well... All right, Peter. Truth or Dare?"   
Sirius pouted. "How come no one's asked me yet?" Sirius mumbled. He was ignored for the moment.   
Peter looked petrified. He squeaked, then replied. "D-d-d-dd-dare..." Peter stammered out, looking pale. Remus thought for a moment. What would be a good dare?   
"Okay. I dare you to stand in the middle of the common room, and sing the little tea pot song, with all the motions and everything. And sing it loud, with feeling." Remus smiled, Peter looked frightened. He slowly got up, and shuffled to the centre of the common room, and sang, though shakily, the whole song, with the motions and all. James, Remus, and Snape laughed, along with some other Gryffindors in the room. Sirius laughed weakly, though he still looked upset. Peter, embarrassed, fell over while trying to 'pour', drawing more laughs. When he was done, little Pettigrew scurried back to the group, where three were laughing still. Sirius simply kept up glaring at Snape. Remus nuzzled Snape, and distracted him long enough to kiss him again. This time, though, neither seemed terribly eager to stop.   
"Oh, this could be a while..." James snickered, and then noticed that Sirius looked startlingly furious. "Er, well then, Peter, it's your turn, isn't it?" James tried to get Sirius to draw his attention from the couple, but he seemed not to be able to hear, and continued to glare at Snape, even growling now. Snape happened to notice while he was taking a break to breathe, and grinned vilely at Sirius.   
"Meow" James sighed, and gave up. "they're hopeless. Hey, Peter, want to play exploding snap? I don't think those three can be occupied with any thing else." James got up then, with Peter following, and found a pack of exploding snap cards, and played away.   
  
  



End file.
